A traveling Sage
by Garoil
Summary: A tale about giant toads, crazy mages and a blonde Sage. Follow Naruto on his journey through the magical kingdom of Fiore! Naruto/Fairy Tail; [Story closed through lack of ideas/motivation on my side, basic idea can be taken up]
1. Definitely not a frog!

AN.:

Hey,

To be honest I started this to improve my writing skills and my grammar, so don't be too strict with my spelling. Another reason was that I really wanted to write a Fairy Tail X Naruto Fanfic because I had a few ideas that don't resemble the standard stories. I actually hope this will work out but now the important facts to this story:

This story starts after the "Tower of Heaven"-Arc of Fairy Tail and around 3 years after the 4th Shinobi War. So Naruto will be 20 or 21 when I say that he was 17 in the war. The Fairy Tail Characters will keep their canon age.

Naruto is really strong because he keeps the partnership with Kurama/Kyuubi. No Jubi or other beasts are sealed inside of Naruto. Why? I think he is already strong enough and I just like Kurama ^^

He also knows the Hirashin because he should keep on his father's legacy. Additionally he is equipped with a few special items out of the Narutoverse.

Pairings?

Yeah, a pretty complicated thing. I have a pairing with Naruto in mind but I don't know if I should already tell you. I can tell you that it is something you probably never read in this section.

The bad section is that I don't want to make readers upset when I finally reveal it. Don't worry; there will not be weird pairings like yaoi, yuri or slash. Seriously that's just mad.

So don't make suggestions or guesses about the pairings in the review section. I don't like spoilers ^^.

But you can tell me if you prefer the pairings revealed or kept secret.

Oh, and last but not least:

This will NOT be a

the villagers are so evil

Naruto died

Second Chance

weird traveling(Kamui, Anima, …) based

story, there are plenty enough of them.

So, I hope I didn't forget something important …

I also use MS Word + autocorrect, so I hope there won't be too many mistakes.

And pleas correct me if I misspell something important like Names or I use wrong Dates, Years,…

But now … Let's start with our epic journey and remember I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Definitely not a frog!**

Magnolia the home of the famous mages guild "Fairy Tail" was never a quiet town. There were always clashes and conflicts between the local mages but today there will appear a new face in the history of this city.

In the guild hall of Fairy Tail there was a certain, pink haired Dragon slayer trying to fight his boredom by annoying his friends.

"C'mon, it's boring! Let's do something, Luce!" Natsu said to his fellow guild mate.

The blond Stellar spirit mage looked up from her book she was reading and shook her head.

"Why do you always go on my nerves? Go look for Happy, fight Gray or something …" She said and went on reading her book. The next to her sitting ice mage ignored the suggestion and kept on reading a magazine about the newest clothing trends.

"By the way, where is that annoying cat? I never saw him today"

"Happy?" The boy looked up to the ceiling and just after a few seconds staring in the air a blue cat with wings burst in the guild. After avoiding bumping into the beautiful barmaid Mirajane, the cat landed on the table where Natsu and Lucy were sitting.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted "there is something really awesome happening!"

"Woe, what's up pal? Why the hurry?"

"I was just fishing in a pond near the western gate as there suddenly entered a giant thing the city!" The cat still shouting pulled on Natsu's jacket as an silent request to follow him.

"What?! What was it?" the dragon slayer asked excited.

Now also Lucy and Gray showed interest on the cat's action.

"Aw … I don't really know" the cat looked up with an innocent look. "But it reminds me kind of an big orange frog!"

"A frog?" Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow" the dragon slayer exclaimed "Show me, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir" the Exceed shouted and flied out of the guild hall, directly followed by Natsu.

Lucy looked after him as he left the guild hall and shook her head.

"We should probably follow him, so he won't cause too much havoc" Gray said to her.

She sighed and closed her book with a loud sound. The book slid in her bag and she stood up.

"Why always me …"

* * *

They caught up with Natsu as he reached Magnolias market place.

"Where now, Happy?" he shouted to his partner.

The cat flew up in the air and looked out for the strange thing he saw earlier.

"There!" Happy shouted and flew in the direction of the river that crossed the city.

A few seconds later the mages finally saw the animal. It was a giant frog-like animal in an orange collar. It wore a blue jacket and had also blue marks around the eyes and the mouth.

As the mages reached the animal they saw how big it actually was. It nearly reached the size of the houses near the street.

Happy flew closer to the animal and shouted, "Wow, you are a really big frog!"

The eyes immediately focused on the flying cat and suddenly a pink tongue shot out of the frogs mouth. It wrap around the Exceed and as quick as it appeared the tongue got pulled back.

"Natsu!" the cat shouted to his friends.

Quicker than the mages could react Happy got pulled in the blue mouth.

"Wah!" all three mages shouted with big eyes.

"You! Spit out my friend!" Natsu shouted and charged at the frog but the animal reacted really quick and hit Natsu with one strike of the big legs.

He flew right on the ground and the frog put one front leg on the dragons slayer.

"WAAHH! Let me out, you stupid reptile!" The frog immediately moved the leg so it covered his mouth.

Lucy, worried about her friend, looked up to the toads head as she heard a loud groan and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was someone standing up from the frogs back.

"What the hell is going on here?" the guy that lay on the frogs back said. "I just took a nap and you woke me up."

Lucy saw a young man standing on the animals head. He was a rather strange looking guy and his height was around 6 feet, she guessed. He wore a long red coat with short sleeves and a high collar. On the bottom there were black flames pictured and on the shoulders she could see orange swirls.

Under the coat he wore a plain black top, dark pants and an orange sash around his waist. On his right thigh were bandages wrapped around his leg. He wore also black boots and bandages around his forearms and hands.

He had bright, nearly yellow, blond hair. His face got framed by tow bangs and the rest of his hair stood spiky in the air. The stranger's eyes were in a deep blue tone and made a good contrast to his tanned skin. His forehead covered a black headband with an iron plate in the front. There was a strange swirl-like symbol in the middle of the metal plate. On each cheek she could make out three strange whisker-like marks.

The blond stranger looked down on the mages and smirks, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, but I think that thing you are standing on ate one of our friends" said Gray and glared up to the blond.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he called that thing a frog and seconds later he got pulled in that giant mouth by its tongue."

The stranger stamped easily on the frogs head. "How often did I tell you to stop eating strangers? And now spit out that poor guy and also let Pinkie free, 'kichi!"

The giant animal spit out the blue cat and also raised the foot that held the pink haired dragon slayer. As Happy finally came free he immediately hid behind Lucy's back and let out a loud "Help me Lucy!"

But she stepped away from the blue in spit covered cat. The stranger raised an eyebrow as he realized that their friend was a flying blue cat that could speak.

He put an arm behind and looked down to them with a fox-like grin. "Sorry about that but he really hates to be called a frog. Actually he is a toad and you can call him by his name, Gamakichi."

Natsu, finally on his feet, pointed with his fist up to the stranger and shouted. "And who are you, cat-face?"

The young man shrugged about the strange name Natsu gave him and made a deep bow.

"I, my hot headed friend, am the famous Toad Sage of Mount Myobouku, Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

Yeah, that's it!

What do you think about it?

The next chapter will be a flashback how Naruto came to Fiore, it will be pretty short.

In chapter 3 it will go on where I now stopped.

I'm out guys!

Garoil


	2. A journey

AN.:

Yeah next chapter ….

This is just a summary of how Naruto came to Fiore so prepare for a lot of small timeskips.

Thanks to 'kiddi', you saved this story from a boring explanation why Naruto is in Fiore ^^

Yeah I think that was it ^^

Here is chapter 2:

"Normal speech"

"**Daemonic/Jutsu/Magic Technique/bigger summons"**

_Thoughts/Naruto mind space_

_**Daemonic thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Journey**

_5 months before, Konohagakure_

"So you are really leaving?"

"Yeah. If I don't leave today I will probably never have the chance to explore the world." At the gates of Konohagakure were two figures standing, their faces turned to the rising sun. The taller of them had silver-grey hair and wore the standard Jonin uniform of Konoha. His facemask and his forehead-protector were covering his face so just his right eye can been seen.

"I thought you planned to leave tomorrow" He said to his younger student.

"I already said good bye to everybody and if they would come tomorrow again it would just be too troublesome" The blond Shinobi answered his Sensei and friend. "And it's not like that i would never come back. This is just my personal journey. The same as Jiraya had done but it won't be that long. Maybe just a few months and then I will return."

The elder Jounin chuckled and closed his eye as the first sun beams appeared at the horizon. "You just sounded like Shikamaru."

"Hn … I must admit that I became a bit lazy over the past months."

"Do you have everything you need? You sure you didn't forget something important?"

"Oh c'mon, Kakashi-sensei! Everything important I have in my storage scrolls" He pointed at the scrolls that were placed on the inside of his sash. "I also have stored a lot on Mount Myoboku. I always can summon them from there."

"So, who else do you told that you leave today?"

"Just you, Tsunade-baachan and Iruka-sensei."

"I think I should feel honoured." The copycat ninja gave him one of his famous eye-smiles.

"No, you three are just the only one that won't hold me back."

Kakashi just shrugged at the blond's blunt answer. "So it's finally time to say goodbye, Naruto."

The blond gave him a huge grin and turned around and started walking away. He suddenly stopped and turned his head back to his Sensei. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

The elder gave him a curious look. "Hn?"

"I thought about picking up Jiraya's work and start writing books." And with these words the blond gave his Sensei a final wave and walked away, towards the rising sun.

* * *

_A few days later somewhere in the south of Konohagakure_

Naruto lies in the grass while enjoying the silent of his surroundings. He also thought about his journey and the plans he held for the destination. _Dammit, I still have no idea where I actually want to go. It should be something where nobody ever heard from … _

**I would suggest you should pick a direction and follow that until you find something interesting.**

_Eh? Finally awake, old fuzzball? _The shinobi immediately entered his mind space where he was surrounded by a forest but instead of lying in the grass, he lies on the head of an giant nine-tailed fox with red-orange fur.

**Oh, shut up brat. You don't have to follow my suggestions, so don't complain. **The biju snorted but he didn't even bother to open one eye.

_Don't be mad. To be honest, I already had the same idea as you._

**What? You and ideas? **The fox made again a disinterested loud. **You wouldn't have an idea if it would punch you in the face.**

_Sorry that I'm not a hundreds of years old chakra beast! _Naruto replied and clapped with his hand on the fox's head.

**You should be, because it's great to be a chakra beast.**

_Even when you are sealed in a so called blond brat?_ Naruto started laughing as he didn't hear an answer. _I think we should go in western direction. So I can first visit Gaara in Suna and then we can travel to the south and pass there the desert. Maybe if we are lucky we even get on a ship in one of the harbours on the southern coast. What do you think, Kurama?_

The Kyuubi would never admit it, but he heard worse plans in his whole life, so he kept silent and ignored the blond's question. After a short nap Naruto started moving towards the Wind country.

* * *

_Two week later, Sunagakure_

Naruto could finally enter the Kazekages office after he tried for 15 minutes to apology to Gaara's secretary for knocking down a huge stack of files. He got lucky because Gaara got alarmed by the woman's hysterical shrieks towards the blond shinobi.

As the both sat down in the red heads office the Kazekage asked his friend rather friendly. "So, why are you visiting me, Naruto?"

"You know, I sent you a letter a few weeks ago. I wrote about a journey I wanted to make. And here I am. I decided to travel in the west and as you know Suna is in the west of Konoha I could make a short visit to you." He gave his red headed friend one of his trademark grins.

The Kazekage sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's just that. I already thought there is again an insane guy that wants something from you."

"Hey, that doesn't happen that often as you make it look like." The blond answered a bit offended.

"Oh, and what was it with that nobleman from the Tea-Country a few months ago?"

"Seriously, this so called 'nobleman' was a wired pervert. He also could have let hunt Ino or Temari down. He just was after my blond hair for some crazy costumes."

"And it is always you, the hero of the elemental nations?" Gaara showed his friend a small smirk.

"Aw … just forget it" He growled. "But now back to my trip. I'm also here to say goodbye to you and Kankuro. I already met Temari in Konoha so that won't be a problem."

"Kankuro is with his Genin-Team somewhere in the north of Suna on a training trip. He really wants them to succeed at the next Chuunin exams. I don't think he will be back for a week."

"Send him my good luck wishes and a friendly good bye from me." The blond smirked. "I also wanted to ask you something else. Do you know a town where I get a shipping passage to the west?"

The former jinchuriki stared in the air for a few seconds. I think you should try Abashiri, they have really good trading connections all over the Elemental Nations and even further."

"Thanks, I knew I can trust in you."

"Ahm … and what is going on in Knoha?" Gaara asked him a bit uncertain.

The blonds smile grew again in a huge grin and he gave Gaara a small wink. "You want to know how Shikamaru and Temari are doing?"

The Kazekage gave him just a slight nod and Naruto started telling him what's going on in Knoha. He told him stories about everyone not just Shikamaru and Gaara's sister.

Hours later Naruto said goodbye to his friend and he left towards Abashiri.

* * *

_Three days later, south-east coast of Wind-Country, Abashiri harbour_

"So you say that the whole way to that town called 'Redpool' needs more than 6 weeks?" The blond asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe just four weeks when the weather is perfect." Toshiro, a captain of a trading ship answered. He wore wide green pants and a wired blue-grey jacked. His beard was short and on his head you can already see the he starts getting bald. "It's still faster than the land route. There you had to go through the mountains, giant wastelands and the desert."

The shinobi sighed and nodded. "What must I do to get a passage on your ship?"

"You look young and healthy. You can help out on the ship as a sailor and you even get two meals per day." The man nodded. "Would that be ok for you?"

Naruto grinned and made his 'Good Guy' pose. "Aye"

**Hey Kit. **Kurama throw in.

_Yeah?_

**There is something you should know, where we are traveling to they maybe don't know shinobi or ninjas … So I think it would be wise not to refer you as that when we get there. **

_That may be true. Thanks, fuzzball._

**I told you already, stop calling me this.**

The blond smirked about the fox and asked now the captain. "Redpool. Which kind of town is that?"

"It's not really big but it's pretty famous there for its wine." As Naruto raised one eyebrow he explained. "Alcohol made out of grapes. It is in a nation called Bellum. We will make a few stops in smaller villages to fill up your supplies but just when necessary."

"Were you ever further in the west than Bellum?"

"No, but I saw once a map of the nations there. There is a lot to see. We will leave tomorrow so be ready or I won't take you with me."

"Don't worry, I'm not that lazy!" The blond answered and after a few minutes he started to search for an inn where he could spend the last night in a bed before it would be a hammock for several weeks.

* * *

_8 weeks later, north of Redpool_

The young sage was riding on a blue-orange toad while studying a small map. They travelled to a bigger city called Midgar because Naruto heard in Redpool that the best method to travel here is by train and the next station is located there.

"**Hey, Naruto-aniki. Why must I carry you?" **The toad called Gamakichi asked.

Naruto shrugged and answered. "Because I cannot carry you."

"**No, I mean why do you actually summon me? I'm not a horse, you know."**

"Do you remember these guys that run away as I summoned you? These were bandits and I wanted to scare them a bit." He grinned, still studying the map. "And I summoned you because you told me months ago that you also want to see something new."

"**Yeah I get it. There is still something I want to know. Why did they scream 'Mage' as they run away? You are a lot of things but not a mage that summons bunnies out of hats." **

"No, I summon toads out of the air." He grinned sheepishly. "I heard some people here are so called mages. They have nearly the same function as the shinobi back home because they also do missions and help the local citizens. But here are assassinations and these kind of jobs strictly forbidden the only ones that do that are dark guilds, a group of evil mages. Other mages are most time in legal guilds. Here in Bellum mages are really rare."

"**Where exactly are we heading to?" **

"North-west, a guy in Redpool told me that the amount of mages in the north is much higher." He grinned. "I actually want to know what this mages can do."

"**You are a selfdescructable idiot, Aniki."**

Naruto just ignored the insult and kept grinning while he planned their traveling route.

_6 weeks later (one week before chap. 1), Hargeon_

Naruto walked through the streets of Hargeon, seeing everywhere construction sites and repairing done. _What happened here? Maybe a big storm_. He thought and walked towards the gate, leaving the town to the north. As soon as he was out of the town he made a few handseals and summoned Gamakichi to him. He ignored the stares of the people around him.

"Yo, we are finally in Fiore, Kichi." The blond told his toad friend. "I already heard a few awesome things about the mages here. I think we will stay here for a while."

The nodded and as the blond jumped on his head he asked. **"Where are we going to?"**

"The next bigger town is Magnolia. We will be there in a few days."

The toad just started moving towards north while the blond laid back and closed his eyes, taking a nap under the steady movements of Gamakichi.

* * *

AN.:

City names:

Redpool – from the wine's red colour, by me

Abashiri –just a random name of a Japanese town

Midgar – small tribute to FF7

The next chapter is going on where chapter 1 ended. So keep calm and wait for it.

BTW it will be definitely NOT an Erza pairing.


	3. Fairy Tail

"Normal speech"

**"Daemonic/Jutsu/Magic Technique/bigger summons"**

_Thoughts/Naruto mind space_

**_Daemonic thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**

Lucy looked up to the self-declared sage and raised an eyebrow. "A Sage? I always thought that they are much older."

"And why toads? They are boring!" Natsu shouted and got immediately a glare from the orange toad.

The blond sage smirked now sitting on his friends head. "The most people I meet think that. I already mastered my profession. That means I really earned my title."

"And where is that toad from? I never saw animals this big around here." Grey asked suspiciously.

**"Mount Myoboku of course, home of all toads." **Gamakichi looked down at the ice-mage but he and the other mages just looked dumbfounded back.

"It … it talked!" Lucy screamed and took a step back.

Naruto shrugged. "I heard your cat talking. Shouldn't it be kind of normal to you?"

"Yeah, but it's so big!"

"There are also smaller." He answered. "But there are also bigger."

**"Hey, Naruto-aniki. Who are these clowns?" **The toad asked. The blonde also wondered who these guys might be.

"Hey we are not clowns!" The pink haired dragon slayer shouted but Lucy hit him immediately on the backside of his head to shut him down.

"This guy is Grey Fullbuster" she pointed to black haired mage. "This pink haired troublemaker is Natsu Dragoneel and I'm Lucy Heartphilia."

Now Happy flew up to the blonde and took a closer look. "I'm Happy. I'm a cat." He stated. "Do you like fish?"

"I like Ramen with fish. So yes, I like it." He gave the cat a huge smile.

"Then let's be friends!" Happy exclaimed with one of his biggest smiles.

Naruto looked down to the other mages and made a deep bow. "Nice to meet you. Oh, and before you even ask, just call me Naruto."

"So, ehm Naruto. May I ask what you meant by 'mastering your profession'?" The stellar spirit mage asked interested.

"It means that I mastered the techniques and the fighting style from the toads. Also I had to show them that I have enough experience for this title."

"Are you some kind of warrior or something?" Now Gray asked in curiosity.

"It actually means that I'm a pretty strong fighter." The blonde answered and send them a smirk.

"Strong? Then I want to fight you!" The pink haired boy said.

"Oy, Natsu. You cannot ask everybody to fight you." The ice mage sighed.

"Yeah, you cannot do that." The young sage criticised Natsu with a huge grin. "You must know I'm not from around here. So may I ask where I can get some good ramen? I haven't eaten today."

"I know someone who can make whatever you like but first you have to fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Damn, you are a weird bunch of people. Why is he so eager to fight me?"

"He wants to show everybody in the guild how strong he is… he just never stops challenging everybody how is clearly stronger than him." Lucy answered and ignored the objections of the

"Mages? Now I'm interested. I never saw an actual mage in action, always wanted to fight one. I'm in"

Natsu made a happy jump and pointed in the direction of their guild hall. "You must come to our guild hall. Mira can cook whatever you want. She is really good!"

"I already regret my decision." The blonde sighed. "Just go, we will follow you."

Natsu and Happy immediately run off to the guild and the rest followed him a bit slower.

* * *

The whole way to the guild nobody, except Happy, said a word. The mages just shot a few looks over to the Sage. As they reached the castle like building Natsu already waited there for them. Naruto jumped off Gamakichi's head.

**"I will wait here somewhere near until your fight starts, Aniki." **Naruto nodded to his big friend end entered with the mages the building. The first things he saw was the huge hall and a few guild members drinking and eating in it. There were not many people in there but no one looked completely normal to him. There was a brunette woman sitting on a table while drinking alcohol like it would be water, or a big guy with white hair that mad a weird pose and was shouting about something. _Remembers me a bit of Guy-sensei. _He thought. _This guild is a bunch of weird people._

As they walked closer to the counter, Natsu run towards a young woman with the same hair colour as the guy from before and clothed in a red matron dress. "Hey, Mira! Can you do me a favour?" He pointed to Naruto. "That guy promised me a fight if I get him something to eat afterwards."

Mirajane eyed the blonde closer. She tried to get every detail from the rather handsome young man. As she saw enough she sent the blonde a smile. "I'm Mirajane, but everyone just calls me Mira."

The young sage sent her a huge grin and bowed. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Hey Mira, do you know where the Master is? I had to tell him something." Gray asked. The barmaid pointed upstairs. "Thanks" He muttered and run upstairs.

"You really want to fight Natsu, are you sure you can handle him?"

"He promised me a good portion of ramen. That's a good enough reason to show this hothead who's the strongest." He responded and put his hand behind his head, sending here a grin. The ex-S-Class mage raised an eyebrow about the blonde's confidence. "So, ehm Natsu was it? Where should I kick your ass to get some ramen?"

"I will kick your ass, cat-face! I'm fired up for a fight with you!"

"But not inside the new building!" Naruto heard someone say. As he looked who said that he saw a short man walking down the stairs, right behind him Gray followed him downstairs. The man seemed pretty old had had white hair with a bald head a short moustache. A white coat with silver emblem hangs around his shoulders. As he walked over to them he turned to Naruto. "Gray told me we have a visitor, so you must be Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Makarav Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you, old man." Naruto answered and made again a short bow.

"You can have your fight behind the guild." Makarov said and tried to ignore the 'old man' statement. "I hope you know what you are doing, Natsu is not just a hot-headed brawler."

"Don't worry. I think I can handle him." He gave him his fox-like grin.

"Gray told me you never saw a real mage, may I ask where you are from?"

"East, far from the east. So where should we settle this little fight?" The sage asked the old man.

"Just go behind the guild hall, you can have your fight at the beach."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "C'mon, I'm all fired up!"

Naruto and some other guild members followed the pink haired mage outside where already Gamakichi was sitting in the sand. Most of the mages gasped about the giant toad but nobody dared to do anything against him as Naruto gave him a short wave. "He won't harm anyone as long as he doesn't get provoked."

The mages lined up beside Gamakichi while Naruto and Natsu went closer to the water and kept a distance from around 20 meters. As the two of them reached their position Makarov steps forward and looked first to Natsu, then to Naruto. "You may start whenever you ready."

* * *

Naruto eyed the pink haired mage closer and tried to judge his skills. As Makarov said they could start, Natsu charged forward and tried to hit him with his fist he just dived under his arm behind the mage and gave him a slight push on his back. Natsu immediately spun around and tried to get a hit on the blonde. Again he just dogged through taking a step back.

"Stop running away, bastard!" The dragon slayer shouted and tried to hit Naruto with a now burning right fist. Naruto wondered about the strange technique the boy used against him but instead of dogging, he moved closer to the pink haired and hit him with his palm on the mage's upper arm to push his burning fist away from him. He hit his right palm on Natsu's forehead and pushed his head down on the ground.

"Damn, Natsu gets beaten badly." The brunette haired mage, Cana Alberona, said and turned to the blond stellar spirit mage. "What do you think who will win?"

"I didn't think this guy would probably be on Natsu's level but seeing this. I'm not sure who would win this fight." Lucy responded.

Back in the fight Naruto kept dogging the mages attacks without even breaking into sweat. "Are you sure you cannot do better?" He taunted.

"I will show you that I can beat you! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted and charged at the young sage. Now the flames around his fists swelled on and were now giant fireballs. He tried to hit Naruto but the strange worrier just jumped backwards and avoided the first hit. As Natsu reached back for a second hit, he charged forward and tackled Natsu with his full body throwing him back a few meters.

"Natsu couldn't even hit him and that stranger just beats him without magic. That's a man!" The giant with the name Elfman shouted.

"There is one thing that worries me. It doesn't even seem to bother him to beat up Natsu like that. Maybe he is really strong or he just hides his exhaustion pretty good." His older sister mutters.

The old guild master just stands beside the two siblings and watched the fight with growing interest.

As Natsu stood up from a strong hit against his chest he glared at the blonde. "Now I'm really fired up!" He shouted and took a deep breath. "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" He pushed all the air out of his lungs and spit a giant fireball in the blonde's direction.

Naruto jumped back and made a few handseals. "**Fuuton: Whirlwind fist!" **Briefly before the fireball hits Naruto he punched with his right fist in its direction. A giant whirlwind spread out from his fist and destroyed the fireball before it could touch Naruto.

Now the whole guild was gasping about what Naruto just did with one of Natsu's strongest attacks. _He has definitely talent _Makarov thought tried to get back his calm face.

"I'm really hungry so I must end this now. I hope you don't mind if I make it fast. I will even show you one of my favourite techniques." The blonde said to the dumfounded dragon slayer. Natsu now closely eyed the young sage slid his hand in his coat and pulled out a strange dagger. The knife had white handle, a ring instead of the knob and three short blades.

"That's all, a simple knife?!" Natsu shouted to the blonde and laughed. The blond smirked and spun the blade in his hand around a few times. Suddenly he throw the kunai in Natsu's direction but the dragon slayer didn't even have to move to avoid the blade.

As the kunai passed beside of Natsu's shoulder, he could suddenly see Naruto appearing beside him with the knife in his right hand. Naruto kicked him hard in his stomach and Natsu flew backwards to the water but before he could even touch the water surface the kunai is again flying towards him. The next thing he realizes was the pain of a kick in his backside and he got kicked back to the guild members where their fight started. This time he actually hit the sand and stayed their exhausted. As Natsu looked up he saw the sage appearing before him, again playing with his dagger.

Naruto grinned down to the young mage. "Nee, what do you think know about my 'simple' knife?"

* * *

AN:

Edit 24.10.12:

Deleted all "Uzumaki-Namikaze" out of this story and replaced it with just "Uzumaki". I don't get it why some people rant about this ... it's just a name

Chapter 3 finished.

I maybe will go over this chapter again because I think the way how he enters the guild hall turned out a bit 'clumsy'.

This was also the first fighting scene I ever wrote and this is really a part I would like some feedback how I can improve these parts of my story. I would really appreciate it.

I know a lot of readers would prefer longer chapter but at the moment I will keep this short 2000 word chapters just because it's easier to write for me.

I will update as soon as I have time to write the next chapter.


	4. Warriors, ramen and teachers

AN.:

Pairing:

I think about no actual NarutoXFairyTail pairing because this will not be a story where Naruto will stay at Fairy Tail forever, like I wrote it in Chapter 2. If there is a NarutoXFairyTail pairing it would have been NarutoXMira, just for the record.

There will be a few hints to NarutoXHinata. I don't know if she will be present in this story, I will wait and see if there will be a good point to build her, and other Naruto-characters, in. I mainly thought about this because this story shouldn't be like all the others, nothing against them.

The first actual FairyTail-story arc will be "Fantasia/Battle of Fairy Tail".

I will also try to implement more thoughts of the characters. Maybe I will get the chapters a bit longer.

Damn, so much info in this note, I already regret written it. Just write what you think about it, I hope I won't scare too many of you off.

"Normal speech"

**"Daemonic/Jutsu/Magic Technique/bigger summons"**

_Thoughts/Naruto mind space_

**_Daemonic thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Warriors, ramen and teachers**

_This speed… not even Laxus can move that fast. _Makarov thought about the strange technique Naruto used on the pink haired dragon slayer. _This fight took not the outcome I thought of. _

The whole guild is gasping about the win of the blond while he is still standing in front of Natsu. He just let out a huge grin and bends down to help the young mage up. Natsu took the blondes hand and pulled himself up and grinned back at the winner. "Next time I will beat you even if you will use that crappy move again!"

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe one day. You are pretty strong but you lack on mobility and experience on faster enemies. You cannot win every fight with brute strength."

"I will show you brute strength!" Natsu shouted and inflamed his right fist again.

The sage took a step back and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Calm down. I already won and you promised me some ramen."

As they walked back to the other mages Gamakichi snickered about the sudden end of the fight. **"You practically played ball with him. Was it really necessary to use the Hirashin on him?"**

The blonde just shrugged and smirked. Some of the mages who didn't know the giant toad actually could talk stared at him bluntly while others treated Natsu and whispered to each other about the sage. **"You are a show-off but I have seen enough for today. I will go home if you don't mind." **Naruto nodded and Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That again brought the guild members to stare first at the empty spot than back to Naruto. "Where… Where did it go?" Luce asked stuttering.

"Back to his home, Mount Myoboku."

"But I thought you were not from around here. How can he leave so easily?" She asked back with a curios look.

"I have signed a contract with the toads years ago. That gives me the ability to summon them and they me." He answered.

_Just like me and my stellar spirits! _She thought. "So, you are also a stellar mage and you can summon them with gate-keys?"

"Keys? I have no idea what are you talking about. I signed the toad contract when I was thirteen years old and since they accepted me I can summon toads." He shook his head. "And I'm not a mage."

"What are you then?" The old guild master stepped beside Lucy with a confused look on his face. "I have seen a lot in my life. What you have done was definitely not normal movement. I saw a few mages that can use teleportation magic but it was never this precise and took way longer to use."

The blonde smirked. "Trade secret. Where can I get that ramen Natsu promised me?"

"I can make you some." Mirajane answered and waved in the direction of the guild hall. "You can just wait inside, it shouldn't long."

He showed her a foxy grin. The guild mages and Naruto walked towards the building while Makarov follows them in a short distance. _That boy, such power in this age and he still claims not being a mage. He is definitely not normal._ The old mage thought and watched Naruto. _He walks like an old and experienced fighter._

* * *

Naruto let himself fall on an empty bench near the counter. Most guild members took up their usual activities and tried not annoy the blonde with stares or gossip about the fight. But others didn't think that way and formed a small group around the blonde's table. Lucy and small blue haired girl in an orange dress set down in front of Naruto.

"That was pretty impressive how you fought Natsu. Where are you from? I want to know where you can learn such impressive magic." The blue haired girl asked and opened a small blue notebook.

"First of all, that was not magic. And second, is it common here to ask first questions without even introducing?" He replied and let his look move over the present mages.

"Sorry." She blushed a bit. "My name is Levi McGarden and these are my teammates Jet and Droy." She pointed to tow mages standing behind her.

"You can call me Elfman Strauss. I'm Mira-nees younger brother!" A big man in a black outfit with white hair shouted beside Naruto. "Your fight with Natsu was really the fight of true man!"

Beside the big man stands a blue haired woman within a white dress and a weird hat. "Juvia Lockster is my name. Juvia is happy to meet such a skilled fighter like you."

"Gihihihi." Naruto heard someone laughing and turned his head to see a black haired mage with red eyes and many piercings in his face. "You really beat up Salamander. You must be pretty proud of you." The mage smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, but Gajeel is always like that." Lucy excused for the iron dragon slayer. "He is new to the guild and not really lived in."

"Don't worry. I'm experienced with that kind of man." He waved off.

Someone put a mug in front of him and as Naruto looked into it he realized it was filled with beer. He looked up to the brown haired woman that put it there. She just wore a bikini top and knee-length pants. "I'm Cana Alberona and that's a small gift for the winner."

The blond put his hand in his neck and send her a sly grin. "Sorry, but I'm not really fond of alcohol."

She shrugged and took the mug back and cleared it in one big sip. "No alcohol? Has that something to do with being a sage?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"No, it's just one of the three taboos my Sensei warned me about. I try to respect them in honor to him."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Three taboos? What are the other two?"

"Money and woman." He grinned and Levi blushed a bit as she realized about what he was talking.

"Your Sensei must be an honorable man." Elfman stated and nodded.

Naruto smirked in memory about his deceased teacher. "Not really, he broke all of them most time at once but he was always kind and helpful man. And since his death I try to keep in memory everything he taught me and be a man as good as he was."

"It seems you really loved that man." Lucy stated and smiled. "He must have been really important for you."

"I was born as an orphan and since he took me as an apprentice at the age of thirteen he was like a father for me. Weeks after his death I found out he actually was my godfather." As Mirajane came with a big bowl of ramen to his table he took it happily from her.

He started eating while the other mages watched him. "So, back to my first question. Where are you coming from?" Levi asked while keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"I come from a village far in the east. Knohagakure, or the village hidden behind the leaves." He answered between two bites and pointed on his forehead protector. "This is the symbol of my home."

"Wow, I never saw this symbol or heard of your home's name." Lucy stated while Levi was taking notes. "And who taught you all these things? I never saw someone fighting like this."

"We have there a fighting-school where you can learn the basics. My teacher was a man called Iruka Umino. Over the years we became pretty close. He is also an orphan since his childhood. Then there is Kakashi-sensei, he taught me and two friends of mine. To be honest, he is a pretty bad teacher I learned nearly nothing from him but he taught us about friendship and teamwork. And he did a pretty good job with it." He grinned about his statement and took a big sip from his bowl. "I already told you that my godfather taught me since I was thirteen. His name was Jiraiya. He was known as a toad-sage like me and maybe the biggest pervert in the world. Later I learned a few tricks from the toad-elders of Mount Myoboku."

While he explained he cleared his bowl and as helpful as the barmaid was she refilled it immediately. "You really seem to like ramen." She said as she brought Naruto the second bowl.

"I practically grew up with that stuff. Your ramen are delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." She responded cheerfully. "You beat up Natsu pretty rough but he is still a powerful mage. Are you sure he doesn't hurt you somewhere?"

"Meh … I don't think so." He shrugged. "He doesn't hit that hard."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted and put one foot on the table. Lucy grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back down on the bench. "It's still an impressive act to defeat a real dragon slayer that easily." Lucy said to Naruto and nodded.

He raised an eyebrow and stopped eating his ramen for a moment. "Dragon slayer? What is that?"

"Dragon slayer are mages that have the ability to use the magic of real dragons. "Happy, who was sitting on the table, explained while eating a raw fish. "Natsu has been raised by the fire dragon Igneel and Gajeel over there is the iron dragon slayer. He has been raised by the iron dragon Metallicana."

"Dragons are real?" He put out a small black note book and scribbled down a few notes. "So Natsu seems to be a strong mage?"

"Yeah, for example he defeated a whole slaver gang as they tried to capture me and a few other women." Lucy answered eager.

He again wrote down notes and smirked. _Really interesting. Someone is a real hero and somebody else is the damsel in distress._

**I hope you don't think something perverted? **Kurama interrupted the blondes mind.

_Oh c'mon, I'm not Jiraya! But still I maybe have something interesting in mind._

**You really become more and more like him, kit. I think you should keep your attention to the mages outside, they want something from you.**

_Stupid fox … _Naruto thought and looked at Levi who asked a question. "Ehm … sorry. You said something?"

**… and just like Kakashi. **The Kyuubi snickered in his mind.

"Is it normal that you start training at such a young age?" She repeated her question.

"It was never really peaceful in my homeland but the main reason to get stronger for me was to get acceptance and to protect my precious people."

"That's the answer of a true man!" Elfman shouted eager. Nartuo laughed at the answer. _He is totally like Guy-sensei._

While the guild members talked to Naruto and he was eating his ramen, a certain red-haired woman entered the guild. The famous Erza 'Titania' Scarlet walked over to the counter where the old guild master was sitting. "Ah, Erza. Welcome back! How was your mission?" The old man asked.

"Nothing special, master" She shrugged and looked over to the blond and her guild mates. "May I ask who that guy is?"

"Oh, you saw our guest. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he claims to be a 'sage' and not a mage." He nodded and looked to her with a serious expression. "Natsu brought him here. He promised him a meal against a fight and he beat him up pretty rough."

"Natsu cannot attack every stranger he met. I hope Natsu doesn't hurt him seriously." She sighed.

Makarov chuckled about her words. "You misunderstood me, Erza. Not Natsu won, Naruto was the one who beat Natsu badly." As her eyes widened he got immediately his serious expression back. "He doesn't even break into sweat. Maybe you can keep an eye on him while he is in the guild?"

The red haired mage nodded and walked over to the blond sage and looked down to him with a serious look. "You are the guy who beat Natsu?"

He turned his head while taking a big sip of his ramen bowl. As he saw the woman with her red hair his eyes widened and he started coughing while he didn't get air in his lungs. "Wah! Erza killed him!" Happy shouted and ran panicked a cycle on the table.

"Huh?" Erza looked dumbfounded to Naruto. Elfman was hitting the blonde on his back, trying to help him.

He swallowed and let out a small gasp. "Dammit that was close."

"Sorry, have I done something that disturbs you?" Erza asked confused.

"Nope, your hair colour just reminded me on someone." He stated and waved of. "May I can get your name?"

"Erza Scarlett, S-class mage of Fairy Tail." She replied.

**Scarlett? That's good to hear. If she would be an Uzumaki it would be troublesome. Every time I meet someone of your Clan it escalates in a load of problems. **Kurama spoke in Nartuos mind. _Hey!_

**You are the best example for that, kit …**

"Who was that person Erza reminded you of?" Levi asked eager.

"My Mom." The mages looked with wide eyes to him. "You must know one special trait of the Uzumaki-Family was their blood-red hair and before you ask, I got my hair colour from my father."

Erza was still watching the blonde with a confused expression. "But you told us you were an orphan?" Lucy asked confused.

"Hmm … Let me say that so: There were a few circumstances that forced my clan to dissolve and spread out."

"You must know 'Scarlett' is not my real name. I got it from a friend of mine in my childhood. I never knew my last name or my parents." She told the blond sage.

**Dammit …**

* * *

AN.:

Yeah Chapter 4 finished. Just to mention it: There will be a few hints but I will never confirm if Erza is a Uzumaki or not. This is just 'Smalltalk', nothing important for the plot.

BTW, Thanks for over 100 favs, I hope i wont loose too much for my statement in the beginning '^^


	5. Rude and strong

AN.:

Just for the record: This story should be different. That's the reason why there is no NarutoxFairyTail pairing. Sure, a standard crossover has a pairing between characters of each 'world' but it's not the 'main reason' behind crossovers.

In most of the NarutoxErza-stories Naruto does not know his mother or his mother's looks. If I would realize that my girlfriend would be a younger version of my mom, it would scare the shit out of me ^^. In this story he had that dialog in his mind so he knows about his mother.

"Normal speech"

**"Daemonic/Jutsu/Magic Technique/bigger summons"**

_Thoughts/Naruto mind space_

**_Daemonic thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rude and strong**

_She an Uzumaki? The hair color would be right but that doesn't proof anything. _Naruto thought as he took a closer look on the red haired mage. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Must be a pretty close friend if you kept the name." At these words a sad expression appeared on her face and Natsu's face got a bit more serious.

**You and your perfect way to find always the right words, kit. **Kurama said with sarcasm in every word and chuckled. **Sometimes you are as rude as that Raikage-guy.**

"Ah, I didn't want to do that!" He panicked and waved with his hands. _What can I do to make up for that? _After a few seconds he got the right idea and shoved his right hand in his sash. He pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it on the table. A few black markings and letters were written on the inside of the scroll. "Do you know what that is?" Naruto pointed on the markings and looked up to Erza. As he saw again a confused but still sad expression he started explaining. "This is a so called _seal_. Actually it's a _storage seal_. Where I come from we use this seals to store different goods, like weapons or different supplies, in it. The Uzumaki-Clan was specialized on the sealing-art, or better known as _fuinjutsu." _

As the guild members saw the weird markings they bend over with growing interest. Levy had a fascinated look in her face because she always was interested in all kind of written things. _Store weapons? Reminds me on my Requip-magic. _Erza thought while trying to decipher the scroll.

The blonde put his right hand on the corner of the scroll and channeled a bit of his chakra into the seal. In poof of smoke a small stack of books appeared. He took a small green one from the bottom and sealed then away the rest. "This is a basic guide for fuinjutsu. You can keep it, I don't need it anymore. If you are really an Uzumaki you should get it pretty fast. We basically have the skill of fuinjutsu in our blood." He said cheerfully and reached the book over to Erza.

As she skipped through the book she saw notes on the side. She could tell that there were at least three different persons who wrote the notes. "This book just describes basic sealing techniques. Even if you master this you won't cause too much trouble with this knowledge. Most of them are storage, support or basic explosion seals." He explained and nodded. "Oh, and I think you shouldn't try the explosion seals inside."

Levy took the book from Erza and started skipping through. "If this is only _basic _knowledge how would more complicated seals work?"

"There are many different seals. They start on basic weapon sealing and can go up to sealing away the human's personal energy. There are also even stronger seals but this are designated as _kinjutsu, _or forbidden techniques."

"Why? What can they do?" Levy asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head and showed them a serious expression. "Kinjutsu are most times too dangerous, but some of them just need a too big sacrifice to work." He shrugged and lend back. "But that's enough from me. What are you doing in your guild beside challenging random strangers?"

"Guilds earn their money through accomplish missions for your customers. So we spent a lot of time doing missions but we mages of Fairy Tail always care for our members. Being a Fairy Tail mage is not a normal job, it's more like our second family." Erza explained and nodded. "Beside doing missions we spent the most time in our guild hall."

"You forgot to add that we also host the famous Fantasia-festival in a few days." Levy added while taking a closer look in Naruto's book.

The blond sage raised an eyebrow. "Fantasia? Sounds pretty weird."

"There are the showman, stands and all the visitors from other cities in Fiore. There is also the _Miss Fairy Tail _contest starting tomorrow. You arrived right in time. " Mirajane explained while a few of the male mages started drool. "On the last day we perform the Fantasia parade with fireworks and carts."

"A parade? A Miss-contest? I think I will stay a bit longer than expected." Naruto muttered and smirked. **Pervert … **The fox muttered in his head and snorted.

_Oh c'mon, there are far worse places to be._

**Peh … you still are a pervert.**

"So you will watch the whole festival?" Erza asked him now with a friendlier expression.

The young sage nodded. "Yeah, first I planned to move on but now I think I will stay a bit longer."

"Then I will get a rematch!" Natsu shouted excited but the blonde just ignored him and shook his head. "May I know what magic do you use? I'm pretty interested in this kind of stuff."

"I can summon stellar spirits with my magic keys." Lucy answered happily and showed him one of her golden keys. It resembled the head of a lion. "I can use the magic called _High Speed_." Jet said proudly and pointed to Droy. "He can summon all kind of plants and our Levy here can materialize solid words in their depicted form. Together we are the team _Shadow Gear!" _A slight blush appeared in Levy's face about her enthusiastic teammate.

"I use _Molding Magic. _It allows me to create ice in all kind of shapes." The now stripped Grey explained and formed a small ice crystal in his hand. "Grey, your clothes." Cana said between two sips out of her mug. "By the way I use something called _Card Magic." _She pulled out a card, just a bit bigger than normal poker cards.

_Plants and Ice? Interesting, this is a bunch of people with pretty different kind of abilities. _Naruto thought and listened the mages.

"I and my sister are using _Take over magic_. That's the magic of real man!" The big Elfman shouted and changed his right arm in something that reminds Naruto on the forearm of an wolf, just in gigantic measures and with lots of muscles. "I can change my body to all kinds of beasts. Mira-nee is even stronger and can take over the powers of demons! She is a real man!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I don't actually think your beautiful sister is a 'man'. It would be pretty weird for me. And a demon? That sounds pretty cool."

"I'm not in active duty anymore." She shrugged and gave the blond one of her well-known smiles.

"My specialty is in something that is called _Requip_. I can store weapons and armors in a pocked dimension and summon them at will." Erza explained. _Sounds a bit like storage scrolls and sealing. Maybe she is really an Uzumaki. _Naruto thought and listened carefully.

Makarov stepped forward to make them take notice of him. "I think we bothered our guest enough for today." He said and gave the group a short wave. "Naruto, may you be so kind and follow me. I want to talk to you in private." The old guild master turned around and walked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor.

* * *

Naruto followed the guild master in an office-like room. On the walls were a few bookshelves and a two orange Fairy Tail tapestries. The shelves were filled with many different books. In the middle of the room stands a heavy desk out of dark wood. It was decorated with various carvings and in the front a big Fairy Tail symbol was carved into the wood. On the table were a few pens and paper stacks but there was also a frame that held a photo what shows Makarov and a blond haired boy in a red T-shirt . The guild master on the image seemed younger than the real one in front of Naruto.

Makarov sat down on a big chair behind the desk. The chair was out of the same wood as the desk and had dark pads. He winked Naruto to a smaller chair in front of the desk.

"So whats up, old man?" The younger man asked.

"You are right. I am old but also experienced. I never saw something like you did today." Makarov sighed and shook his head. "It wouldn't be a problem because there are always new things in the world that I don't know. The actual problem is that you held back … a lot."

Naruto chuckled, closed his eyes and lend back in his chair. "Would it be better if I kicked the rest of his mind out of his body?"

"That's also not the bad thing. I'm actually glad that you don't hurt him too much but you defeated one of the strongest mages in my guild without breaking into sweat. You played and joked around with him like it was a stupid game with a young child. I fear that you will bring problems with you." He sends the younger man a suspicious glare. "I barely sensed any magical energy from you as you fought Natsu but still, I can sense from you that you are hiding a giant amount of energy. I cannot judge your strength just on the fight with Natsu but you seem to can take on everyone in my guild." Makarov sighed and went on. "I'm really curious why such a strong man just walks into my guild out of nowhere and beats a dragon slayer."

Naruto shook his head and looked at the old man. "I already told everyone why am I here. Investigation and the experience of exploring unknown things."

Fairy Tail's guild master ignored Naruto and went on. "I don't remember you from any wanted poster or nor I heard from you by any other source. A strong boy like you always makes something that generates attention. Maybe the symbol on your forehead would help me but even that I cannot assign to something I know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty special." The blonde laughed and showed Makarov a foxy grin. "I won't harm any of your guild members. I cannot harm nice guys like the one of your guild."

"I'm glad to hear that, Naruto. Now please listen to me. I'm always a patient and friendly guy but if you hurt my children I will pay you that back ten times." He sent Naruto a serious glare. "But as long as you are friendly and won't cause any harm I will not interfere in your actions with my guild. You don't seem to be an untrustworthy and evil guy so I will let you go on."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Thanks, old man. Your 'kids' are a really interesting and nice bunch of people but now I think it's time for me to look out for a place to sleep. See you tomorrow, old man!" The blonde turned around and left the office with a waving coat behind tailing him.

_What an interesting man. _Makarov thought and his look traveled to the image of his grandson and himself.

* * *

As Naruto comes back to the main hall the small group of mages that talked to him a few minutes ago was still there. As he walked towards the exit the group quickly walked over to him.

"You are already leaveing?" Lucy asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I must look for a place where I can take a room. I actually hope I find something."

"What wanted the Master from you?" Erza asked now the blonde while holding his book in one hand. Naruto simply waved off. "Nothing special. He just asked me a few things just as you did. I will be back tomorrow because I don't want to miss the Miss-contest." The sage said with a big grin.

"Oh and Mira, Thanks for the ramen, they were great!"

He turned around and walked towards the door. As he opened the door the orange-red evening sun glared through the door and showed the sage in a bright orange-light.

* * *

AN.:

Yeah, I know the end is a little bit 'dramatic' but I think you have to deal with it ^^

Next time the Miss-contest starts!

So and now something else:

There are a few ideas for an League of Legends and Fairy Tail crossover in my head. Just think about it: Twisted Fate (and a few other LoL-Heros later in the story) is stranded in Fiore through an accident on the fields of justice, maybe with a few tricks from Alhambra(Hellsing) to make him more interesting? TwistedFateXCana?

Tell me what you think about this idea!


	6. Beauties and Battles

AN.:

Don't expect too much from this chapter, a big part of this is a retold version of the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

"Normal speech"

**"Daemonic/Jutsu/Magic Technique/bigger summons"**

_Thoughts/Naruto mind space_

**_Daemonic thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beauties and Battles**

Naruto was sitting with his legs crossed on the empty bed. He rented a cheap room in a local inn. As furniture, beside the bed, he had just a small desk with a chair and a wardrobe. It was a rather plain and cheap room but Naruto wasn't looking for a high class hotel room. He always lived a simple life and never had the urge for luxury.

In his meditative pose he concentrated he reflected what happened on this rather excited day. Since he became an official Sage it became a habit of him. It helped him to concentrate and keep everything important in his mind.

**Well, you really had an excited day, kit? **Kurama spoke in his mind. Immediately Naruto found himself in his mind space where the Kyubi rested. He was sitting on the giant fox's head while Kurama way laying in the middle of the forest that Naruto created inside his mind. Neither of them liked Naruto's former mind space, the wet cellar that resembled the prison of the nine tailed fox.

_Yeah … This mages are a bunch of weirdoes … _

**It seems so. They are nearly on the same level of weirdness like you. **Kurama spoke out and chuckled. Naruto snorted and punched slightly against the giant ear. _Stop that, Furrball… _

**But seriously: Keep an eye on them, they don't even have any idea what you can do … Think about what you have done today you shouldn't show off that much. Your shinobi-skills are pretty similar to their magic.** He let out a short growl. **A really strong mage comes out of nowhere and nobody knows anything about him? This would lead us to a bunch of problems.**

_You are such a mood killer, Kurama … But I think I really should hold back a bit …_

On the next day Naruto was heading to the giant guild hall. As the building came in sight, the doors already were open and the waiting crowd of visitors stormed into the guild. He slowly walked in and sat down cross legged on a table. He had a good sight to the stage while still having a comfortable seat. As the loud crowed calmed down a bit a blond haired mage with a bowl cut stepped on the stage. He wore a violet suit jacket and a way too big bow tie.

"People of Magnolia Town!" He shouted in his microphone and gave the crowd a wave. "And people of nearby towns! And those who especially came from the underworld, don't forget to go back to your graves when it's over! Okay?!" The crowd burst out in laughing at the joke. _Well, I know funnier … _The blonde sage thought.

"And for What you have all been waiting for! The Fairy Tail beauties will perform on this stage!" The announcer shouted to the cheering mass of people. "Let the contest begin!" Again the crowd cheered up to the mage. _Finally … _

"The announcer will be me, the sand magician Max Alrose!" He let a small wave of sand fly through the air. "May I introduce to you our first contestant! Miss Cana Alberona!" The brown haired card mage stepped on the stage. She wore a blue bikini top and her tight brown pants, additionally she wore a blue purse that seemed to be out of blue feathers. She let her magical cards fly through the air and the begin to swirl around her body. "WOW! The cards are covering her body!"

As the cards fell down on the floor she wore instead an orange-green striped bikini. She was standing in seductive pose and glimpsed down to the crowed. "She changed into a swimsuit!" Max shouted eager. "I will win the money for my alcohol … " Cana announced while sliding her fingers through her hair in a seductive move. _Damn … Jiraya would be proud of me. _Naruto thought and smiled goofy.

"Second Contestant, the new S-Class Member: The Lovely Miss Juvia!" She stepped on the stage with her waving blue and white dress. Immediately she began to dissolve her body into water and out of a wave she appeared again in her swimsuit. "Uwah! She changed into Water!" The sand mage shouted. "Wow! Her performance goes well with her swimsuit!" She posed and it seemed that she looked in a specific direction as she asked. "Gray-sama, are you watching this?"

"And now here is the third contestant! Her beauty can make all the men on earth drunk, Mirajane!" She waved down to the crowd and various shouts of 'cute', 'beautiful' and 'amazing' came to Naruto's ear. "I am very skilled in transformation magic!" She announced. "Next I'll perform … Face Transformation! Happy!" Her face changed in a poof to a larger version of Happy's face. Now all of the spectators had an dumfounded expression in their face. "Just the face! Gajeel!" And her face turned to the iron dragon slayers rude grimace. _Well … that was unexpected._

As Mirajane stepped beside the announcer came back to his senses and waved. "Now our fourth contestant! The strongest Woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!" She came on the stage in her normal gear. "That's Fairy Tail strongest woman! Erza! Sooo cooool!" The crowed shouted. Erza just smirked and closed her eyes. "I will let you witness the exquip that I preserve …" With these words she changed her armor to a black and white goth-loli dress with an big black hair fly in her ponytail.

"Fifth Contestant, the fairy, cute and knowledgeable, Levi McGarden!" Max shouted and waved the girl on the stage. She summoned several writings in the air. Naruto was actually impressed by the magic that this young girl can perform.

"Sixth Contestant, sexy cowgirl, Visca Moulin!" The green haired cowgirl walked across the stage while shooting down several targets with her magical guns.

"Seventh Contestant! Super Rookie … Give it up for! Lucy Hea- " The blond teenager charged on the stage and held max back. "Don't say my last name!" A few murmurs got loud in the spectators crowd but nothing special. "Well … I'll dance with my Stellar spirits." She announced rather shyly and made herself ready. But she got disrupted by the voice of another woman. "Number eight!" "Wait, I haven't even started yet… " Lucy exclaimed.

Behind her a woman with brown-blond hair stepped out from the curtain. She wore a green-white dress and held an fan in her hand. On her nose a small pair of glasses rested that make her look like an teacher for Naruto. "If you talk about Fairy, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all **me**" She announced and waved her fan in front of her bust. "The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen! It's broing, so we'll end the beauty contest here!"

A mumble went through the crowd. "Quit playing around! This beauty contest concerns my living!" Lucy shouted towards Evergreen. "Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Shouted somewhere Grey. Evergreen lifted her glasses and looked towards Lucy and she immediately turned in a solid stone statue. _Well, that seems to get out of hand … _Naruto thought, still watching the scene but now the spectators started to panic. There were various confused shouts from the crowed.

"This is Terrible! Everybody, Run!" The announcer Max shouted and the crowed escaped through the main exit. "What are you doing, Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?!" Makarov shouted towards the female mage. She chuckled and lit the curtain on the stage in fire.

"Doesn't a Festival have a main show?" She explained. As the curtain burned down, more stone statues appeared. All the other contestants has been turned into stone and stood now lined up in the background. "She turned those in the waiting room into stone?!" Max shouted in panic.

Naruto stood up from his spot and walked closer on the sidelines. _That's definitely not part of the show… Keep your head down Naruto! There is a reason behind this, no need for overreactions! _He scolded himself.

"You fool!" The angry guild master shouted. "Turn them back to normal." But before he actually came close to the stage a giant yellow lightning bolt stroke into the stage. "Oi, Fairy Tail idiots …" Naruto heard somebody say.

There stood now three additional men on the stage. The one in the background wore a weird violet outfit with a metal mask over his eyes. There also were these barrel shaped things flying in the air around him. Beside this creep stood a properly dressed man in a violet coat. He had long green hair and a sword by his hips. The guy in the front, the leader Naruto guessed, wore a violet shirt and plain black pants. Over his shoulders hung a big black coat with feather-like edges. This man had bright blond hair, nearly the same hair color as Naruto himself. He also had a pair of big headphones but his most prominent feature was a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"The real festival begins now!" The blond leader spoke out.

"Laxus!" Makarov reacted and looked to his grandson with wide eyes. "Fried and Bixlow!" Grey shouted while another mage exclaimed. "The Raijinshuu, Laxus Bodyguards!"

"Why don't we play a Game … Old geezer?" Laxus said to the guild master. "Don't do something stupid. We have to get ready for Fantasia." Makarov replied. "Turn them to normal!"

"Fantasia is late at night!" The blonde mage grind evilly. "If we hurry, people might get to see it." He disappeared and charged in an lightning bolt towards Lucy. "Stop it!" A loud shout came from Makarov.

Laxus was now standing beside the Lucy-statue and put his arm around her neck. "I'll take these girls as hostages … I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules." He grinned. " Like I said, this is the main show."

"There are things that can't be taken as a Joke, Laxus!" Makarov shouted in anger. "Of course, I'm **Serious!"** The blonde said and gave his grandfather an disrespectful look.

"It's just a game, to find out who … " The green haired Fried started. "Is the strongest here, in Fairy Tail." Bixlow finished.

"The Rules are simple: The Last survivor wins!" Laxus grinned like a maniac. "The battle of Fairy Tail starts now!"

Suddenly a table got flung up in the air and the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu appeared in a motivated pose. "Isn't this Great?! This is way too to understand! I'm pumped!" He shouted excited while Naruto palmed his face.

"Natsu … Your arrogant way of talking pisses me off …" Laxus said emotionless. "Let's start!" Natsu shouted and charged towards the lightning mage. "Calm down, Natsu!" Laxus simply said and shot a spark. Natus immediately fell on the floor as the bolt hit him. _Taking a stronger opponent head on? Retard …_ **Just like you in the past. **Kurama chuckled in his mind. _Shut up, furrball._

"If you want them return to normal, you have to defeat us." Evergreen explained with a smirk. "The time limit is 3 hours … if you can't defeat us, they will turn into sand." Not there came various outraged shouts from the mages but Evergreen just went on. "The battlefield is the entire Magnolia Town. The battle starts when you find us."

Makarav now couldn't hold his anger back anymore and started growing in an rapid rate. "Don't mess around!" He shouted and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"I say calm down … Let's enjoy the main show." Laxus announced and created a bright flash. As everybody could see again the four mages had disappeared.

"Bastards, Hurry up my sis, and everybody else!" Elfman shouted and charged towards the main gate. "Those unforgivable bastards!"

Now the whole guild was storming out with loud shouting and cursing. As Makarov run out of the guild hall he got stopped by an invisible wall. As he couldn't pass by the barrier Grey wanted to help him but seeing the small guild master getting pushed against a wall of thin air was just an amusing and useless act. After a short dialog between the two of them, Grey left.

Makarov and a really round mage named Reedus tried to wake up the unconscious Natsu. As he finally woke up, Makarov explained him the whole situation. "The festival has started! Laxus is in this town." Makarov shouted and pointed towards the exit. "Crush him!"

"Gotcha!" Natsu run towards the exit but as he reached the door he crushed into the same invisible wall as the guild master. After a short discussion, Reedus left to search for a certain doctor while Natsu, Makaroc and Happy were looking at the glimmering runes that resembled the barrier.

Suddenly there appeared additional runes and everybody could read: _Jet vs. Droy: vs Cornell_. "What the hell is this?!" Makaroc said. _Winner: Cornell. _After this accident the same lines with other names appeared again and again.

Natsu was still trying to leave the building and Makarov stared at the runes. Now Naruto was walking towards the exit. _I saw enough_. He thought stopped right behind the mages. "Well, I think the contest is over, huh?"

Makarov turned his head to Naruto and raised his eyebrows. "You are still here?"

"Yeah, I'm no member of Fairy Tail so I should actually participle in your tournament. Who was that guy?"

"Laxus Dreyar, my grandson …" He muttered with a sad expression. "Naruto, I know this doesn't concern you in any way but could you help my children out there? Every mage that would have a chance against Laxus is trapped in here."

"I always had a helpful nature." Naruto gave the old man a warm smile. "What should I do first, old man?"

Makarov sighed and closed his eyes while thinking. "If you would defeat Fried, the runes will probably fade away and we could leave the guild hall. But when you get Evergreen the statues would turn back to normal." He looked towards the statues. "Then Erza and the others could help us too. That would make everything easier."

"Is there a special reason why I shouldn't go after your grandson first?"

"He might not look like that, but he always has an backup plan… We should be careful around him and take out his bodyguards before the can do something that will harm my children." The guild master said while looking up to Naruto.

"That makes kind of sense." The blond sage answered while thinking. He started stripping his sage coat and threw it on a near table, now just wearing his sleeveless black top and the bandages around his fists. He pulled one of his sealing scrolls out of his sash and summoned one Hirashin kunai. He gave it to the old man and said with a serious expression. "I will do what I can, if someone is heading out to get Laxus give him this kunai. He should thrust it in the ground if he needs help, I will realize it if he dos so."

"Thanks for your help, Naruto." Makarov thanked him grateful and took the knife from him.

The blonde turned towards Natsu. "Don't bring yourself in trouble, Pinkie." Before Natsu could reply Naruto already left towards the street and was running in a random direction.

* * *

AN.: Turned out pretty good in my opinion.

The first part should be a short explanation why Naruto didn't interfere immediately. I took over most of the dialog lines during the contest from an English translation without changes. Don't wonder.

The next chapter will come sooner than this one and I also promise a little bit more action.


End file.
